User talk:Manbu3
Edit on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge Thank you for your edits on this article, but it is unneccessary to say "It came out today!" for a few reasons. #It only came out today in North America. #In some areas, it is already May 26. Please remember this. Thank you! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 00:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) EPF Message Hello! A message for the EPF HQ has been Sent. The HQ staff Think you have the stills to Join The EPF HQ. We love you to join by clicking this link. Make sure you read thow all. EPF HQ Friscopolice. 16:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ' Friend's Name Similarity Warning This may sound weird, but your friends name is extremely similar to my real name including the same first name and an very similar sounding last name. So if it is true, keep it. But if it is not, you will have to remove it. Thank You. Otherwise you might be blocked by an admin. 20:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I want the Sunstriker. But you have to give it to me or else. Just kidding. Unconfirmed events, items, etc. Please do not create articles on any unconfirmed items. We understand that you are trying to contribute to the wiki, but it is best to create it when the game is actually released, for several reasons. 1) Sneak peeks don't really contribute to the article. They only give you a rough sketch. 2) There is a lack of information. 3) It is highly likely that an admin will delete the page for the reason "Unconfirmed events, items, etc.". I hope this information helps. Contact me if you need help, or if you have additional questions. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96]] Talk to me! 05:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yellow articles I know what Club Penguin: Game Day! is. It is a game for the Nintendo Wii console to be released in September of this year. How am I not supposed to know when I am an administrator here. Prior to the deletes, I have asked Seahorseruler on IRC whether it should be deleted. He is one of the most experienced admins of this wiki, and both of us has agreed to delete it. Anyways, the edit you made to my talk page is considered vandalism. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 05:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 23:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:29, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Guys! I'm so sorry for all my mistakes. I've been playing Club Penguin for more then two years but i have only been on this wiki for 4 months. I am sorry about my mistakes and Thank you for telling me. I will make sure I do not do any of the things listed above. If I do anything else bad please tell me and I will stop. :) -Manbu3 Alot are fixed now! I have fixed most of the stuff on this talk page and everything else I will no longer do. But one thing to do with the Unconfirmed Items thing. The Double Story igloo does NOT exist so why is it still a page? Manbu3 P.S. please answer in comments. RE:Wiki Gathering? The picture of the wiki gathering? That wiki gathering was organized by Hal Homsar Solo, so you might be interested in asking her instead. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh, that picture on LordMaster96's talk page? Yes, that was 'my' wiki-gathering. (I didn't take the picture, my 'bestest' friend Alxeedo did :D) Actually, this is going to be my only wiki-gathering until I feel like hosting another one. You can still come to my other parties if I can plan any! --Hal Homsar Solo OBAKE NO Q-TARO (Q-taro, the ghost) 01:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Manual of Style Can you please follow the Manual of Style when creating articles next time, or you will actually be blocked. Thank you. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Subpages To create a subpage under your userpage, simply create a normal page, but the title should be User:Manbu3/Whatever you want here. If you still need help, feel free to contact me. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I deleted the page. And yes, only administrators can delete pages. Also, for your information, you have been typing out your signature. It would be appreciated if you could put four tildes so it could produce a timestamp (like ~~~~). Your signature can also be customized if you go to the your . --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 21:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Poll If you want a poll (similar to the one on my page), you have to put this: Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 That would look like Question Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 If this is not what you're looking for, please let me know. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 19:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Orange Football Helmet The article already existed in the database as Football Helmet before you created the page. Also, from what I've looked up, Football Helmet is its real name (source: cpcheats.info) --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 14:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Medal Prove As you may see in photo,the '''Yellow Viking Helmet' ís in front of Red Propeller Cap.That means it has a new ID.As you may know,the Gold Medal won't be so apreciated if it has another ID.So please,dont edit the page wrong.!Dodo8My talk page 17:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wanna come on IRC? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Go to: Club Penguin Wiki:IRC, click the thing that says #wikia-clubpenguin, type in a nickname and click the white box below the server name. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 17:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Regarding your message on LordMaster96's talk page (since he is currently away), administatrator requests are closed right now. And even if they were open, it takes months of experience to become one. :) Thanks, and have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, PDT means Paciffic Standared. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey Manbu! Sorry I had not responded to you. I was on vacation in Orlando, Florida for the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! So I was pretty much gone for 3 days. We can reshcedule the meeting tomorrow or some day after that (cuz today I'm really tired from walking around and staying in a car for three hours). NightBlade 22:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Some information Don't worry. I found no traces of you breaking the policy, so you should be fine. As an admin, I do know that I can't block a user right away when they report people (I have to check contribs). ;) Also, Hat Pop answered a question regarding adminship. Thanks for asking though. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96'']] Talk! 00:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC)